Just Another Drake Fanfic ((Stopped))
by FeliTheWeird
Summary: Just a story xD here's a little summary: Clara and Hannah have lived with the Drake's all their lives. They were girls born as Demigod Half-Angels to Zeus and Poseidon. What will happen when they fall in love? Will their love last forever, or will it be a mortal tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

Characters Involved:

Inky/Incarnia Drake-Fanmade-16 1/2 Black hair blue eyes. Cathy's twin.

Cathy Drake-Fanmade-16 1/2 black hair blue eyes. Inky's twin

Sophia Bloodstone -fanmade - 15 - Red hair, green eyes.

Ash/Ashley Heart -fanmade - 16 1/2 caramel brown hair gold eyes.

Clara Gold -fanmade- 24 Blonde hair, one blue eye, one green eye.

Hannah Dragoncross -fanmade- 26 Fiery red hair, ice blue eyes.

The drake sons: Sebastian, Duncan, Marcus, Quinn, Connor, Logan and Nicholas. All owned by Alyxandra Harvey.  
Solgange Drake- Alyxandra Harvey.  
Helena and Liam- Alyxandra Harvey.

Disclaimer: All characters from the original books belong to Alyxandra Harvey, I do not claim ownership over them.


	2. Prologue

Incarnia was wandering around the woods near her home. She was running, not from anything though, just running. Then she smelt something horrific. Hel-blar stench. Rotting mushrooms and all that. She almost gagged on the stench. Her twin, Cathy, came up beside her. "Why do they stink so much Cathy? Are they TRYING to give themselves away?" Both girls had stakes out, watching the woods for the Hel-Blar as they moved silently through the woods. Cathy just shrugged. "They are weird, half-rotten revolting creatures after all..." she replied. The girls had this unspoken agreement. They kept each other's backs, Always. They were now back to back just as a Hel-blar jumped at Inky. She shoved her stake in the female Hel-blar's chest. "Why do they jump at us?" she though aloud. " 'cause they want our blood. We are royals. It's a pain in the ass!" Cathy spoke as she shoved a stake into yet another Hel-blar's chest, through his rib cage and muscles into his heart. He turned to dust immediately. Inky smirked, a Quinn style smirk. "Good one sis!" Now that WAS Quinn. "What are YOU doing here!?" Inky glared at her older brother. "Just here to protect my baby sisters!" He grinned. "One, we ARE NOT babies. And we don't need babying! Just because we're younger than Solange!" Inky huffed. Her older, flirt of a brother wasn't half annoying. He smirked. "Yes you areee!" All the Hel-blar that attacked them were gone, or ashes. Inky jumped up to the tree he was perched in and slapped him. "WE ARE NOT BABIES" She yelled.

~Time skip brought to you by amazing royal vampires slapping each other silly with Hel-blar ashes!~

They were back at the farmhouse and Helena, their mom, was yelling about something or other. Inky yelled back. "SHUT UP MOM I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE TV!" Quinn burst out laughing at Inky's courage. Their mom came storming into the room, glaring at Incarnia. "Incarnia Lauralie Drake! Don't you tell me to shut up!" The hated middle name! "Mooooooooooom! This is interesting! Its Vamp diaries! I could allways write to them and tell them how much they SUCK at interpreting vampires...and don't get me STARTED on Twilight!" She heard a loud laugh. Quinn. again. Incarnia threw a book at Quinn's head. Bulls eye. "Ouch! Inkyyy!" He looked at her and pulled a sad face. "Quinn, I know it take-" She was interupted by her mother. "Incarnia, don't throw books!" Her mother gave her a stern, half-glare. Inky just got up from the sofa and walked upstairs, yawning. "Dawn's coming guys! Bedtime!" She yelled, half-laughing. Then, she flopped on her bed and passed out, it happens every morning, no biggie! She's a vampire after all.


	3. 1- Clara's POV

_Friday evening._  
I'm waiting outside the Drake house. The whole day I spent hidden up a tree at the Blood Moon camp. That was really boring. I knocked loudly on the door. Really loudly. Even though I'd lived there most of my life, I had a tendancy to knock before entering. I opened the door. "Hello!" I yelled loudly. I heard footsteps on the stairs. How I hoped that wasn't Duncan. He's kicked my ass once for getting sticky strawberry jam all over his bedroom when I was 4, about a week after Helena had taken me in. She wasn't too happy either. Luckily it's not Duncan. It's Marcus. His hair was all messy, totally gorgeous! He smiled at me, walking towards me, and then hugged me. He smiled. "How are you?" I smiled back. "Good, I'm guessing you just got up?" He nodded. I laughed. "Did I wake you up?" He shook his head, smiling, and then walked into the kitchen.

I sat on the sofa in the lounge, and Inky walked in, picking a book up off the floor, and began reading it. "Hey Inky!" I smiled at her. She smiled back, and waved at me. I swear as soon as Quinn walked in, she threw the book at his head. "Ouch! Stop doing that!" He said, yawning. "Good morning Quinn!" I smiled, something he'd said or done had set her off. "Hi Clara." He yawned, again. "You seem tired today.~" I smiled. Quinn just nodded and then Duncan walked in. Oh god, I'd be lucky if he didn't say anything or even look at me! He holds grudges a hell of a lot. He just walked past, without even a glimpse in my direction. I breathe out a sigh of relief. He's scary when he'd pissed off. Quinn raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled. "He's holding a grudge against me because of the Jam thing when I was 4.." Everyone in the house knew about it, even if they weren't born. It was like a story passed down through generations. He just laughed. "That had to have been funny."

~Another time skip, this one brought to you by Strawberry Jam on Duncan's bedroom walls! hehe I should stop referencing that.~

Hannah was patrolling the woods near the house with Marcus, Sebastian and me. I couldn't stop looking at Marcus. His beautiful dark brown hair, his pale skin. Isn't it annoying when you just can't take your eyes off that one guy because he's so hot? I blinked and shook my head. Why the hell do I think a vampire is hot? So, his family took care of me since I fell, Wouldn't I have had feelings like this before now? I should mention, I'm a half-angel with demigod powers. I was born to be Poseidon's daughter. I've never met my mother, apparently she died giving birth to me. She must've been beautiful though, because apparently I'm beautiful and got my looks from her. I disagree though, with the beautiful part. I shook my head and looked away from Marcus. Focus, Clara, Focus! Stop looking at him and get on with patrolling! I looked up from the ground and saw Marcus, staring at me. I felt my cheeks heat up. Oh god I'm not blushing am I? He smiled and walked with me. I took a deep breath, through my nose, of course. What was that stench? It took me some moment to realize, but then it was too late.

_Hel-blar_ jumped on us.


End file.
